


Caught Snooping

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [55]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, What is the Russian looking for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Snooping

"Humph," Napoleon stood behind a half hidden partner.

"Napoleon!" Illya jumped up from under the tree.

"May I ask what you're doing under my Christmas tree?"

"I was looking for something I dropped," Illya blushed at being caught.

"I'll help you find it." Napoleon offered smiling.

"That is okay, I located it." Illya quickly explained.

"I see. It wouldn't be a present with your name on, would it?"

"You know how I feel about Christmas," Illya defended himself.

"So I can return your gift?"

"I would not want you to go to any trouble." Illya quickly answered.

"Thought so tovarisch."


End file.
